


there's no road that will lead us back

by LemonTwister



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Dennis is an asshole, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister
Summary: Mac and Dennis eagerly ruin their lives. /macdennis, smut, angst/





	there's no road that will lead us back

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 5 because that's how far I've gotten. I really should have caught up with the series before writing fanfiction but 'Mac and Dennis Break Up' ruined me. Please enjoy the sort-of plot and copious amounts of smut. Title is from Lord Huron's "Way Out There."

Dennis knows Mac better than Mac knows himself. Dennis is naturally gifted at reading people, but his skill works best on Mac for a couple different reasons. For one, Mac is terrible at hiding his true emotions, especially when alcohol is involved (and alcohol is involved every night with Mac and Dennis). Secomdly, he and Mac had been living together for over a decade now, and have known each other even longer. Dennis has had years of days to study his friend, even if this studying was mostly just keeping track of the subjects and phrases that pissed off Mac. Mac always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, so there was a lot to remember.

“Dude, where’s my leather vest?”

And occasionally Dennis would forget just how pissed Mac might feel towards certain transgressions. He paused in his brushing, meeting Mac’s eyes in the medicine mirror. Oh god, that look. Dennis spat into the sink and rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth, buying time.

“Which leather vest?” Was all he had come up with when he wiped his hand over his lips. It was 9 AM in the morning, and he was out drunk last night until 4 AM; his wit still needed some recharging. Mac sighed, exasperated already and replied,

“The only fucking leather vest in this— I know you have it, Dennis. Give it to me.”

Dennis had to weigh his options quickly because if he took too long, Mac would know he was guilty. He could deny it, but Mac would just then run to his room and probably find it in seconds. He could admit to it, but he was suddenly remembering that Mac specifically told him a year ago that he would—

“Dennis,” Mac put a hand on his bare shoulder now, staring at him intently in the mirror. “if you seriously went into my room and took something of mine without permission AGAIN,” he hissed, grip tightening painfully, “I _will_ destroy our signed Motley Crue album, I swear to god.”

Yeah, that sounded pretty verbatim to Dennis’ memory of that threat; the two owned the album jointly and but currently it was residing in Mac’s room (they traded it back and forth every couple of weeks). Dennis didn’t understand why Mac was so against the idea of sharing his belongings— isn’t that what friends do?— but then again Mac largely grew up without a father, so that probably had something to do with it.

“Mac, bro, you’re misunderstanding,” Dennis said, turning to face his roommate. He felt his towel loosen a bit around his hips at the movement, and he didn’t miss Mac’s eyes flashing down to his waist but he didn’t acknowledge it. Mac had harbored a crush on Dennis since high school, but Dennis knew he was too far into the closet to ever admit it. “I didn’t wanna say anything because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings… but that vest was ill-fitting and I got rid of it as a courtesy to you.”

Mac rolled his eyes, laughed. “Bullshit. You don’t give a fuck about hurting other people’s feelings, Dennis. And ill-fitting? Please. Like you would know; you don’t have the guns for that vest.”

Dennis, prepared to defend his previous claim, paused. “I have the body of an Adonis and you know it.”

Mac scoffed, amusement pulling at his lips. An ugly feeling twisted in Dennis’ chest.

“Oh yeah, I know you know it, and I know that’s why it was so urgent for you to talk to me about it this instant,” Dennis continued, his tone condescending and Mac was squinting at him now, unsure of what he was getting at. “You don’t need that damn vest so early in the morning. You just wanted an excuse to corner me right after I stepped out of the shower and ogle my perfect body.”

Mac’s eyebrows shot up, eyes alarmed, hearing Dennis’ unspoken words. He immediately reacted how he always did when he felt that his heterosexuality was being threatened.

“Shut up, you fucking fag,” he said quietly but with malice. Ooh yeah, he was angrier now then he had been before, but now he would retreat, unwilling to continue the conversation. He turned and walked away, predictably.

Dennis felt unusually guilty after the exchange, possibly because he knew Mac had been having a shitty week in general. He hung the vest back inside of Mac’s closet when he wasn’t home later that evening, but the next morning he noticed Mac throwing it in the garbage. Had he really made him so angry? Mac caught him staring.

“You ruined it with all your cologne,” he explained, neutral. Unwilling to show any emotion. He’d been like that last night at Paddy’s, too. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to throw it out. I’ll still wear it,” Dennis pressed, just to push Mac’s buttons and make him snap, force him to show some emotion. Except Mac said nothing, didn’t acknowledge him at all as he tied up the trash bag and took it out to the dumpster behind their complex.

 

 

“Charlie, it’s definitely a scam if you have to give them money,” Dee was explaining to their beloved idiot friend who had been trying to convince Dennis and Dee to lend him some cash.

“But you don’t understand, Dee, it’s just a deposit that shows I’m serious. I’ll get that back and more once I recruit five other people into the program. It’s a surefire investment and I think you guys should join too,” Charlie said, and as an afterthought, “oh, and if you do, it would be awesome if you told them I referred you.”

“You’re getting roped into a pyramid scheme, dumbass,” Dennis said, taking a swig of the beer in his hand. They were all sitting around the bar, waiting for their first customer of the night to wander in. It was a Tuesday, so they probably had a lot of waiting to do. Charlie looked at him as if Dennis was the dumbass, unconvinced.

“Nah man, no manual labor involved. It’s all about getting people to sign up for the program.” Dennis shook his head, seeing no use in trying to reason with Charlie. The guy had a short attention span, anyway; tomorrow he’d be rambling about a new harebrained scheme.

“So Dennis,” Dee started, eager to get on a new topic. “How long are you and Mac gonna keep quarreling like lovers?”

Dennis choked on his beer. Composing himself, he glanced around the room. Nah, Mac hadn’t shown up yet. He sometimes ran late on slow nights. He looked at Dee, making no effort to mask his annoyance.

“What are you talking about? When have you seen us fighting? We’ve barely spoken to each other in three days.” Honestly, Mac’s silence was starting to weigh on Dennis’ mind. Mac was usually quick to forget silly arguments, and he was always the first one to make a reparative gesture if the argument had moved beyond petty. His actions now, giving Dennis the cold shoulder for over 3 days when they usually amended shit before going to bed, was seriously uncharacteristic of him. This morning, out of desperation, Dennis ate an apple pointedly in front of Mac while Mac was pouring his cereal. He ate it without cutting the peel off. For one victorious split second, horror flashed across Mac’s eyes, but he quickly slipped on his stoic, tight-lipped mask. He ate his cereal at the counter, eyes glued to his phone, said nothing. Not a single cautionary message about the toxins.

“That’s how you two fight,” Dee said, pulling Dennis back to the present.

“Yeah, can you guys please just make up already?” Charlie interjected, and Dennis raised a brow at him. “Mac’s not been nearly as much fun since this fight started. He didn’t want to look for cool shit at the landfill with me yesterday and he really missed out on a great haul.”

“Ew, no, don’t invite him to your landfill adventures Charlie, I don’t want the apartment smelling like shit,” Dennis said, not bothering with concealing his disdain towards Charlie’s weird, unhygienic hobbies. “Anyway, he’s the one that wants to hold a grudge. It’s out of my hands at this point,” he explained, resigned.

“Well did you like, apologize?” Charlie asked, and Dennis really could not hide the offense he had taken at those words.

“I have nothing to apologize for!”

“So Mac is mad at you for no reason?” Dee questioned this time. Dennis could not believe he was being cornered by his supposed friends! He said as much and angrily stood to leave. If Mac didn’t have to be at work, then Dennis sure as hell didn’t have to be here either. Especially if he had no allies here.

Just as he made it to the door, it swung open. Their first customer of the night? No, of course not. Mac was about to step through the doorway but noticed Dennis and held up short. Dennis took advantage of his pause to get into his personal space, pushing against his shoulders to get him back out the door.

“Hold on, buddy, we’re going to a different bar tonight,” Dennis said, deciding to end this stupid unspoken argument before it stretched on any farther. He stepped out the door with Mac.

“What the fuck? Dude,” Mac said, obligingly stepping out onto sidewalk but smacking Dennis’ hands away. “Get outta my way, man, I need to make some money tonight.”

“Drinks are on me,” Dennis offered, and Mac was visibly shocked. Dennis never offered to pay for anyone’s drinks besides his own. This was obviously his apology.

“Umm…” Mac replied, seemingly suspicious. He squinted his eyes and said, “Why?”

Or maybe he just wanted to hear an actual apology. Mac knew why Dennis was suddenly offering to take him out after three days of tense interactions. Dennis knew Mac had to be just as sick of it, and yet he obviously wanted to talk things out. Dennis sighed, running a hand through his hair, considering his options again. He could try and wait out Mac—

Oh, fuck it.

“It’s a peace offering, Mac. I didn’t mean to like, make you angry about the vest thing—”

“It wasn’t about the vest, Dennis,” Mac interrupted, expression a now familiar blank. Dennis opened his mouth but thought better of it and waited for Mac to continue. “Stop with your gay comments. I don’t want to hear about any homo stuff you want to say to me. No more, and I mean it.”

Hmm. Dennis had suspected Mac’s fury had more to do with his implicative comments than that stupid vest, but he was still confused because Mac had never reacted so poorly before. He usually got pissed about a gay comment for like 10 minutes and then would pretend nothing was said. Dennis’ comments that day were extremely tame to some of the others things he’d said. Something more was going on, but Mac wouldn’t spill anything sober.

“Okay, you have my word. No homo, not ever, gotcha. Now let’s go get wasted.”

Mac nodded, pursing his lips tightly. That was his way of hiding a smile but it was painfully obvious what he was doing. Dennis grinned in return and swung an arm over his shoulder as they walked to their usual bar. Mac didn’t push him away.

 

 

Dennis limited himself to a couple of strong drinks while Mac got wasted. He told himself he was just trying to save money, especially since he was treating Mac, but inwardly he’d missed basically carrying Mac home on nights like these. Usually they’d stumble home together but Dennis kind of liked the control he had over Mac when Mac was way more gone.

They left the bar around 1 AM. It was cold out at night during the current fall season, prompting Mac to lean further into Dennis’ side when Dennis put an arm around him. Mac kind of nuzzled his neck as he stumbled and Dennis walked, and Dennis grinned because Mac couldn’t see his face. His friend was an affectionate drunk sometimes, and wasn’t so uptight about his masculinity.

“Thank god you didn’t bathe… in cologne tonight pfft hahaha,” Mac laughingly slurred into his collar, and his breath was ticklish, sending a shiver down Dennis’ back. They made it back to their apartment with minimal issues, Mac only missing his step a few times with Dennis always quick to catch him. And then Mac would smile at him with those bright, crinkling eyes and wow Dennis was feeling gay tonight. Did he really only have two drinks? 

He blamed it on the fact that Mac had finally forgiven him and he now had his best friend back. It was just a good day, and sometimes a good day left someone feeling a little looser with his boundaries. Dennis did consider himself bi, just not openly. He’d never made a move on Mac, though, because they were best friends. And Mac was still deep in the closet.

Anyway, it would be messy, he reminded himself as Mac began giggling about some dumb joke he’d heard at the bar. Mac was one of his favorite people and he didn’t want to lose his friendship just to get lucky. It did not matter that Mac was incredibly sexy, with his saccharine smile and fit body (even if he only cared about his glamour muscles). Mac was off limits, simple as that.

Mac liked to make things difficult for Dennis, however. As Dennis dug into his pocket for his keys, Mac leaned into his hair and inhaled, exhaling slowly down the collar of Dennis’ shirt. 

“You smell good when… you’re not wearing all that cologne,” Mac mumbled, lips moving against Dennis’ neck.

“Jesus, Mac,” Dennis gasped, hurriedly shoving his key into the door and pushing his friend inside. Mac stumbled but Dennis gripped and pulled on the back of his shirt to keep him upright. “Time for bed, baby boy.”

Mac resumed his position of pressing himself into Dennis side as Dennis began walking towards his room. “Mmm, gotta take a piss first.”

Dennis sighed, but he didn’t want Mac pissing his bed. Not that it would be Dennis’ problem, but Mac would definitely bitch at him about it the next day. They made it to the bathroom and Dennis led him to the toilet and began to pull away. Mac stumbled though and clutched at Dennis’ hand.

“C’mon, dude, you are not so drunk that you can’t take a piss by yourself,” Dennis griped, but Mac started whining and so Dennis moved behind him and put his hands on his shoulders to steady him. “Okay, now just take out your dick and piss. You better be thankful I’m being so nice to you tonight.”

Mac fumbled with the button of his jeans for a good 30 seconds before Dennis was prepared to let his ass sleep on the bathroom floor tonight.

“You’re fucking kidding me, man,” Dennis grumbled, unamused now, moving forward and allowing Mac to lean against his torso so that Dennis could get his hands free. “Why the hell did you let yourself get so drunk?!”

“You were paying,” Mac giggled, but he got quiet very quickly once Dennis’ hands were working on getting his jeans open. In about 5 seconds Dennis had his button popped open and his fly down.

“Now, Mac,” Dennis said quietly, directly into Mac’s ear, “pull your cock out of your underwear so that we can get this over with.”

Mac swallowed audibly and moved his hand and reached into the slit of his boxers. Dennis stared down his body with him, suddenly finding way too much interest in something that really should not be sexy. Mac gasped softly as he gripped his cock and pulled it free, wrapping his hand around the base and aiming it towards the toilet.

“Woah, bad aim there, buddy,” Dennis said, unthinkingly wrapping his own hand around Mac’s on his dick. Mac whimpered and instantly his own hand fell away, allowing Dennis to grip his cock directly. Dennis bit his lip, feeling his body heat up at the erotic changing of events. Fuck, this Mac was putty in his hands, wordlessly asking for Dennis to do as he pleased. Mac was silent but Dennis watched as his ears turned red, and there was no denying the fact that Mac was slowly chubbing up in his hand. Dennis took a steadying breath and then told Mac to let go. Mac nodded minutely and he moaned when he relieved himself. 

“There ya go, yeah, you’re a good boy, Mac.” Mac whimpered again, still speechless, but let Dennis take care of him. Dennis gently shook him dry and he knew that should have been the end of it. He just needed to stuff Mac’s dick back into his pants and get him into bed and tomorrow Mac wouldn’t remember anything.

But Mac was half-hard now and Dennis was getting there, too. He stroked his hand once from base to tip, and Mac gasped and leaned into him further. Dennis adjusted his stance and couldn’t resist rocking his hips against Mac’s ass, letting him feel how hard he was getting.

“Dennis,” Mac breathed, and Dennis remembered that Mac would never do this sober. Shit. He quickly tucked Mac back into his pants and ignored his subsequent confused mumbling. 

“Time for bed, shut up,” Dennis commanded, walking Mac to his room more quickly than he had previously. Goddammit Dennis, he thought to himself. He knew he was an asshole but didn’t think he was an ‘I-molest-my-drunk-friends’ asshole. Mac slurred the word ‘tease’ and stumbled a bit but was thankfully cooperative.

When they got to Mac’s room, Dennis quickly pushed Mac face first into his bed, pulling his jeans off swiftly before Mac could even get the wrong idea. Mac mumbled something into the sheets and Dennis turned him over, maneuvering him into the right position and telling him to hold on a second. Dennis went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Mac always did it for him when Dennis was wasted and usually Dennis would not be so nurturing but he could use some good karma at this point.

“Drink it all,” he told Mac when he returned, and his friend sighed but obediently sat up and took the glass. He drank every drop. Well nearly; some of it rolled down his chin and into his t-shirt but he didn’t bother to wipe it away. It was dark in his room but his blinds were open and light was streaming from the streetlamps across the street. When he sat the glass on his nightstand, his lips were shining wetly and his eyes were fixed on Dennis with purpose. Dennis, wanting but trying to be a good person, reached out to take the glass away and leave the room. Mac, somehow, reached out with precision and gripped his wrist instead, pulling him closer to the bed. Dennis looked him in the eye, able to easily pull out of his friend’s drunken grip but too curious for his own good.

“I drank it all,” Mac slurred, sounding proud of himself. Dennis waited for him to continue but Mac just looked at him expectantly, his eyes lidded but crinkling in pride. Hmm. Dennis could make a guess at what Mac wanted. He really should be leaving, now before they crossed a line. What if Mac remembered tomorrow? But Mac had never acted like this before, even drunk. Dennis sat on the bed, leaning towards his friend.

“Yes, you did drink it all. Very good, Mac,” Dennis praised, and he could hear Mac’s breathing change, becoming heavier. Fuck, Mac looked really good in the dim orange lighting streaming in through his window; his lips and eyes were shining, and his normally soft features were sharpened by dark shadows. “You deserve a reward.”

Mac swiped his tongue across his full bottom lip, eyes glinting. He leaned in, his eyes darting between Dennis’ eyes and his mouth, breathing out a soft,

“Yeah?”

Dennis nodded, his control slipping away. “Yeah, you do. You’re always so good for me, baby boy,” he whispered, leaning into Mac’s hand when Mac threaded his fingers through his hair. Mac pulled him forward and kissed him softly at first, warm but hesitant, his fingers trembling his hair. “So good,” Dennis repeated against his lips and Mac moaned, deepening their kiss. Dennis closed his eyes, felt heat pool in his stomach. Even gone like this, Mac was a great kisser. A little less concerned with precision with a muddled mind but twice as eager, tilting Dennis’ head for a better angle and trying to pull him closer by the waist with his other hand.

Dennis was too keyed up now to heed the tiny voice in his mind telling him to stop. He let Mac drag him up until Dennis was hovering over him on his hands and knees, and Mac kept one hand in his hair while the other slid up the front of his shirt. His fingers stroked over Dennis’ muscled stomach greedily, all the while sucking Dennis’ tongue into his mouth. Dennis pulled away from his lips to instead trail his mouth over Mac’s stubbled jaw and listen to Mac’s breathy little noises against his ear. Mac repositioned his hands, shifting his attention to Dennis’ back. He pulled his shirt all the way up and then set his fingertips on Dennis’ back, softly tracing up and down, exploring. The touch was incredibly gentle and bordering Dennis’ Too Gay threshold, but it felt so nice that Dennis just kept trailing kisses down his neck.

“Dennis…” Mac said, skimming his nails over his roommate’s spine and Dennis swore he heard reverence in the other’s voice. “Dennis, will you… I wanna kiss some more.”

Dennis paused and pulled back to look at his friend. “What?” He laughingly replied, amused. Dennis was pretty hard by now after all of their touching and necking, and he knew Mac was in a similar state judging by his uninhibited sounds. “How about I suck you off instead?”

Mac appeared to consider this for a moment (of course, Dennis knew that he lacked the capability to logically reason at this point), and then simply said, “But I liked kissing you.”

Dennis rolled his eyes but knew that Mac was gonna be too stubborn to budge on this. He wanted to move fast because he could then just blame his behavior on heat of the moment passion, just in case Mac did remember and questioned him later. If they took their time…. Dennis would really seem like a complete asshole and Mac would hate him.

The current, drunk Mac was pressing his palms against his back now, urging him to erase the space between them. He was staring at him too, his puppy-dog eyes hoping and wanting. God damn it. Dennis sighed, moved up and gripped Mac’s jaw tightly, and Mac tensed in anticipation. Dennis suddenly realized that Mac could never hate him, and he leaned down to kiss him.

Mac sighed happily against his mouth, and he pressed more firmly against his back, desperate to have Dennis closer. Dennis had mercy on the both of them and lowered his body, gripping one of Mac’s hips tightly as he rocked against him. Mac groaned, just as hard as Dennis, his mouth going slack for a second as he met Dennis halfway and thrust his hips up on the next go. They found their rhythm surprisingly quickly, grinding their hard cocks together through their clothes like they were discovering sex for the first time and were too excited to slow down. Mac was unabashedly responsive, panting and even whimpering occasionally when Dennis would grind against him _just right_ , and he was sucking at his lips and tongue like he couldn’t get enough. Like he’d wanted this for a long time.

“Holy fuck, Mac,” Dennis breathed, having to pull away from Mac’s mouth for oxygen. He was somehow embarrassingly close to creaming his pants after just a couple of intense minutes. He almost couldn’t believe how turned on he was; he knew Mac was experienced but he couldn’t have predicted how _passionate_ the guy would be in bed. Dennis was usually dominant in the bedroom but Mac was matching him move for move, spreading his legs further so they could rock together even better, tease themselves even more cruelly.

“Dennis….” Mac sighed softly, kissing his smooth jaw, “let me fuck you. Please.”

Fuck. Dennis bit his lip, incredibly turned on by Mac’s uncharacteristic pleading. He slowed his movements, considering Mac’s request. He had not planned on taking things that far tonight; honestly he had been prepared to suck Mac off and then convince him to let Dennis jerk off in his mouth. He also had no idea how much experience Mac had in fucking guys and it would definitely not be fun for Dennis if the man didn’t know what he was doing.

“You ever fucked a dude before?” Dennis asks, not even accusatory or judgmental but the question must have pissed off Mac because he stopped rocking his hips altogether. Dennis was about to say something else but Mac pushed him off the bed violently, and Dennis had to catch himself on his hands. He stood and glared at Mac who was staring down at his fisted hands in his lap. “Dude! What the _fuck_?”

“Leave,” Mac said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Dennis could see that his mouth was tight. Regretful. Irrational rage swelled up inside of Dennis’ chest, and he seethed,

“You’re a fucking cocktease, Mac.” 

Mac lifted his head, snarling, eyes shining wet with shame,

“Get the fuck out—!”

Dennis slammed his door behind him. He felt like going into the kitchen and breaking all of their plates. He felt like burning all of Mac’s stupid fucking t-shirts. His balls hurt. He wanted to go jerk off into Mac’s face.

He settled for stepping into his shower and running the water as hot as he could bear. It scorched down his back like nails and he fisted his dick too hard for it to feel good but he came, biting his tongue, completely unsatisfied. He hoped Mac was aching and thinking about Dennis, too.

 

 

Dennis felt kind of shitty the next morning. He felt guilty about taking things too far, and that was weird because Dennis could usually justify his past behavior, no matter how… ‘heinous’ it seemed to outsiders. If others wanted to hate him and leave him, fuck them. They aren’t worth his time anyway. 

But this was Mac. His friend for nearing 20 years and his roommate for 10. Mac was involved in almost all of his endeavors, knew more about Dennis than maybe even Dee, and sometimes he knew exactly what Dennis was thinking. Would he ever meet another guy like Mac? Probably not. So Dennis really hoped that Mac wouldn’t ruin their friendship by remembering last night’s events.

Mac slept in, predictably. Dennis knew he would pissy when he woke up too, hungover and dehydrated. Hopefully that water did some good, though.

Dennis lounged on the couch and sipped some coffee for a little while, thinking of all the horrible ways his life might change today. Restless, he went to the kitchen and cooked up some eggs (scrambled, how Mac liked them) and bacon. The bacon was a bit crispy but Mac would likely still eat it. Dennis would have made toast but their bread had molded. Was it Dennis’ turn to buy fresh bread? Nah, probably Mac’s.

“Mac!” He called towards his friend’s room. “Get your ass outta bed! I made breakfast!” He set the plate on the dining table and decided to brew some fresh coffee for his roommate. He smirked to himself, expecting Mac to be quite appreciative of his generosity.

Mac emerged from his room maybe 10 minutes later (after 9 minutes of Dennis’ loud prompting), hair a mess and his eyes still squinting from the sunlight. He wandered into the kitchen slowly, eyes spotting the breakfast food on the table. He look at Dennis, and Dennis gestured for him to sit and eat. Mac hesitated, suspicious.

“You made me breakfast?” He said, voice heavy with sleep, and he yawned before saying, “Why?”

“Why?” Dennis mimed, incredulous. “Can’t I just be nice sometimes?”

“You have literally never cooked me breakfast. Or any food for that matter.” Wow, Mac was being an ass, typical. “Also that bacon is burnt as shit.”

Dennis wanted to tell him ‘don’t eat it then, jackass’ but he reminded himself to play nice. Mac was acting as if nothing happened last night, so hopefully he had indeed forgotten or he wanted to pretend that it didn’t happen. Either way, it appeared that Dennis wouldn’t have to deal with any of those potentially depressing consequences, haha. Hahahaha. 

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, my friend,” Dennis said, amicable. “I’ll order us lunch. I’m thinking Italian, maybe?” 

Mac seemed to come to life at Dennis’ offer, his eyes alert now. “Dude, what the hell happened last night?” He sounded panicked.

Shit. Dennis’ felt a cold wave of fear wash down his back, momentarily unresponsive. Oh fuck, that was gonna seem incriminating as shit. He cleared his throat.

“Well, you got completely trashed, like… you certainly had no concern for your loss of dignity after your eighth shot of whisky. We were asked to leave after multiple complaints of your loud, and I’m sorry, frankly awful singing along to the juke-“

“Yeah, okay,” Mac nodded, motioning for Dennis to fast forward with a waving hand, “I think I know what happened at the bar, but what happened when we left?”

God fucking damn it. Mac obviously remembered something or else he wouldn’t be interrogating Dennis about it. Dennis reminded himself not to lose his cool.

“I drank a little too much as well, but I do remember that you were so gone that you needed assistance taking a piss,” Dennis answered, smooth. Mac looked up to his left, and thanks to Dennis’ minoring in psychology in college, he knew that his friend was trying to recall something.

“I don’t remember you having more than a couple of drinks, though…” Mac said, looking more suspicious every time Dennis spoke. Okay, they needed to stop talking about this _right now_.

“Anyway, whatever, I helped you take a piss, had you drink a tall glass of water, and tucked you into bed. You didn’t do anything extremely embarrassing like you usually do when you’re trashed if that’s what you’re worried about. Now, will you please drink some coffee and think of what you want for lunch?”

Mac seemed like he wanted to ask more questions, but after a long pause he apparently decided to drop the subject. “You’re paying, right?” He asked, shoulders still a little tense but his voice dropping down into its usual easygoing tone. He walked over to the kitchen table, picking up his mug of coffee.

“Are you kidding? I’m broke as shit after you cleaned me out last night. But I’ll take $15 off of your half of the electric bill when it’s due in a couple weeks, deal?”

Mac shrugged, said okay and took a sip of his coffee. Dark, one cream, no sugar, just how Mac liked it. Damn, how long had Dennis known that? 

They ordered lunch and ate mostly in silence. Dennis tried to talk about his new idea concerning Frank and life insurance fraud but Mac wasn’t even trying to pretend to be engaged, mostly staring down at his phone. Oh well, the guy was probably hungover as hell. Dennis told himself that everything would be back to normal tomorrow.

He went to wash his hands in the sink after throwing away the takeout boxes. The running water masked the sound of Mac’s quiet footsteps behind him, and Dennis nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned around and found his friend standing in close proximity. Instinctively, Dennis backed up, felt the hard press of the counter against his lower spine, and Mac braced his hands against the surface on either side of Dennis. Dennis could not run away now unless he wanted to physically break out of the cage of his roommate’s arms.

Mac stared at him intently, his eyes now completely void of his earlier grogginess.

“Dennis, did we fool around last night?” His voice was measured, calm, giving nothing away. Shit, god damn it. Why did Mac have to ask him so directly?

“Dude, no,” Dennis answered, trying to sound incredulous, as if Mac’s question was coming out of left field. 

“You wouldn’t be acting so weird this morning if nothing had happened.” Mac reasoned, not budging a bit. Dammit, why did Mac have to choose now to use his brain? But Dennis was partly at fault too, here; he should have acted natural, behaved as if nothing unusual had happened. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, man. Sometimes I like to be nice.” He wished Mac wasn’t standing so close; he worried that his friend would be able to see the pounding of his pulse in his carotid. 

“You’re only nice when it benefits you in some way,” Mac pressed, looking angry now. “Just tell me what happened last—”

“Jesus Christ Mac! Okay, fuck!” Dennis shouted, caving in, pushing Mac away. Mac compliantly stepped back, giving Dennis some needed space. He braced himself physically, tensing his shoulders and crossing his arms. Dennis sighed, briefly considering just making a bolt for the door and escaping the situation altogether. “We… kissed, a bit. And um. Dry humped—just a teeny tiny bit!” He added hastily at Mac’s horrorstruck expression. “That was it dude. Honestly, seriously not a big deal. It basically never happened, okay?”

Dennis’ attempt at placating his friend unfortunately failed. Mac stepped further back from Dennis, eyes darting to the ground before focusing on the wall behind him. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to declare his heterosexuality, but he snapped his jaw shut instead and swiftly retreated out of their apartment.

 

 

Dennis wallowed in misery for a little while (approx. 4 hours), smoking weed from Mac’s stash (really, Mac was inviting it if he wasn’t gonna lock his door), and drinking all the beer they had in their apartment (not enough). When he got sick of his paranoid thoughts, which the weed wasn’t helping at all, he decided that he wasn’t gonna let Mac ruin his day. Well, what was left of it, at least. He had the night off and intended to enjoy it. 

He decided on hitting up a local club to forget his worries. Loud music and lots of pills, that’s what Dennis needed right now. He accepted some E from a woman with smeared lipstick and tangled pink hair and she wasn’t quite his type but he followed her back to her place for a mindless fuck. He still felt so unsatisfied from his and Mac’s unfinished tryst. 

The girl couldn’t kiss worth shit, using too much tongue and reminding Dennis why he usually wasn’t a huge fan of making out. It had been different with Mac because Mac had been skilled and eager, knew exactly how to make heat twist in Dennis’ gut using his lips and teeth and tongue. Damn, don’t think about Mac, he reminded himself. He pushed the woman (had she told him her name?) against the wall of her foyer, pulled away from her kiss and began undressing her. She giggled and then moaned breathily when he rubbed her through her underwear. She switched their places, her smile inviting as she sunk to her knees. 

Embarrassingly, Dennis’ dick kept waning even as she went down on him. Her technique wasn’t particularly good but it wasn’t bad either; it should have been enough to keep him excited but he couldn’t get into it. He kept picturing Mac, gazing up at him with want. He kept hearing Mac’s voice, desperate and full of wonder when Dennis moved against him. God damn it. Fuck his life. He told the woman to stop, said he was on a new medication that kept his dick soft.

“Don’t lie to me asshole,” She replied, standing up and wiping at her mouth. He tucked himself back into his pants, shaking his head. If she didn’t want to believe his lie, that wasn’t his problem. She was just another girl, just another person he’d never try to understand or empathize with, and after tonight he’d never think about her again. She cleared her throat, placed her hands on her hips. “I could see it on your face when you waltzed up to me on the dancefloor, asking for something that could get you high. You’re running from something… or someone.” Dennis scoffed, annoyed; he had not expected this girl to be very perceptive but her words were striking a cord. 

Why couldn’t he get his mind off of Mac? Why couldn’t he stomp down that anxious feeling of worry in the pit of stomach? God, he fucking hated Mac right now. He hated himself, too.

“I think I screwed up worse than I ever have before,” he confided to her, quietly, lost.

She hummed, disinterested. She asked him to leave and he left, and he called Dee for a ride home. Dee huffed and griped but she was there for him 15 minutes later. When he got in and sighed deeply, she asked what happened and he told her that he couldn’t get it up for a girl because of Mac.

“What did Mac do?” Dee asked, peeling out towards his apartment. Dennis groaned and pressed his fingers against his heavy eyelids.

 

 

Mac was home and still up when Dennis trudged into the apartment. He was watching tv on the sofa, splayed out in his pajamas. He wasn’t paying much attention to whatever was on, the sound nearly muted. He sat up straight when Dennis walked in, and he met his stare this time instead of looking to the wall.

“We need to talk,” Dennis said.

“Yeah, we do,” Mac replied, standing up now. The tv was the only light source on in the living room, and it was hard to read Mac’s expression in the darkness.

“Oh, not gonna run this time?” Dennis bit his tongue too late; he had told himself to not be an instigator as to not make his situation worse, but Mac had a way of getting under his skin. Mac ignored the facetious response.

“I found a cheap apartment pretty close to Paddy’s. I’m moving out tomorrow,” Mac said effortlessly, as if the words were weightless despite their nuclear impact. Dennis just stared at him for a second, sputtering.

“What? Why? Because of last night?” He asked, panic straining his voice. This was more than just Mac moving out, and they both knew it. Mac rolled his eyes, sighed as if exasperated, as if he had run out of all his patience for Dennis.

“It doesn’t matter, dude. As you’ve told me multiple times, nothing in this apartment belongs to me so it won’t really affect you at all.”

Mac’s voice was resigned, cold. Unfeeling. It was terrifying, because Mac was supposed to be the one with feelings. Dennis was the uncaring robot; Mac couldn’t just reverse their roles like that. Dennis stepped forward, disliking how far away he was from Mac.

“Okay, hold on, can we discuss this for a second?” Dennis asked, a hint of anxiety on his tongue. He needed to gain some footing in the conversation, needed to try and talk some sense into Mac but Mac had to be willing to listen.

“There’s nothing to discuss.”

“Bullshit. Mac, you’ve been in denial about your sexuality for too goddamn long. It’s time for you to face yourself and admit—“

“Christ, dude, stop. I’m not in denial about my damn sexuality, okay? I’ve known for a while that I’m attracted to guys,” Mac explained, and it was soft but there was no shame in his voice. Dennis’ jaw dropped open for a second at the statement. He almost didn’t know what to say.

“What the hell, man? Why the fuck then do you get so pissed when I say anything potentially homo-related?”

Dennis felt betrayed. He wondered when Mac finally admitted his gayness to himself, and why Mac had never told him. But if Mac truly had come to terms with his sexuality, then this meant that Dennis could try to seduce him sober. And then Dennis wouldn’t be a creepy asshole friend. Mac crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back on his heels, and dropped his eyes to the floor.

“I didn’t want you to know. I knew you’d try to bang me the moment I, uh, came out to you,” Mac explained, like it would be a bad thing if he and Dennis hooked up. The pale blues and whites of the tv screen flashed in seemingly random patterns across Mac’s face and Dennis was reminded of the way his friend looked in the orange light of the streetlamps. He thought back to Mac’s fervent kisses and the yearning in his voice when he asked Dennis to let him fuck him. 

“And you… wouldn’t be into that?” Dennis asked, voice dropping down low seductively. Mac flushed at his tone, said,

“You just proved my point, you son of a bitch.” He ran a hand through his hair, beginning to feel worked up. 

“Mac, I want you,” Dennis admitted before Mac started yelling. He stepped closer, close enough to be able to reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Mac almost stepped back, a conflicted expression crossing his face. He wouldn’t look Dennis in the eye. “I think you want me, too.”

Mac swallowed, shaking his head, his eyes pleading. “No, dude, don’t do this. We can’t.”

Dennis moved closer, raised his hand and stroked his fingers over the pulse in Mac’s neck, could feel his heart hammering. Mac inhaled sharply, glancing up at his friend.

“Why not?” Dennis whispered, trailing his fingers up, swiping his thumb over Mac’s lips. Mac shivered and let his eyelids drift close, let Dennis push his thumb past his lips. He swirled his tongue against the sensitive pad, lightly pressed his teeth against the knuckle. Dennis moaned appreciatively, felt his dick beginning to swell in his pants. He pulled his hand away and leaned in to press his mouth against Mac’s, but Mac put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.

“Dennis, please, don’t,” he said, eyebrow furrowed and lips trembling. “We’ll both regret doing this. We don’t want the same things.”

“I want to pull your cock out of your pants and get my mouth around you,” Dennis breathed, leaning against Mac’s palms as he sought to get closer. “You don’t want that, baby?” Mac tightened his grip on Dennis’ shoulders. Dennis could see his resolve shaking, knew Mac’s desire matched his own. He didn’t need to glance down to know that his friend’s cock was tenting his thin pajama bottoms.

“We can’t ever go back after this— for Christ’s sake we’re completely sober, Dennis,” Mac said, but it was so quiet and his cheeks were flushing so red and Dennis knew he only needed a little more pushing.

“Mac, honestly, I can’t get you outta my head. I know you don’t remember, but that night I saw a side of you that I can’t forget,” Dennis said, slowly bringing his hands up and setting them on Mac’s hips. Mac bit his lip, permitted the touch. Dennis fought back a wicked smirk and continued, “I’m losing my mind with how much I need to have you. I want us to ruin each other completely. ”

Mac inhaled a shaky breath and his eyes were devastated. Dennis gripped his hips tightly, knew that Mac had been pushed to his limit, and pulled him closer. Mac allowed the handling, all the resistance falling out of his arms as he repositioned them around Dennis’ neck.

“You’re the worst,” Mac whispered, defeated, as Dennis leaned in. Dennis hummed in agreement and pressed his lips against Mac’s, felt the delicious rush of a power trip at Mac’s surrender. Mac kissed him heatedly, lips slanting perfectly against Dennis’, sighing sweetly every time Dennis pulled back to switch up the angle. His technique was more refined this time around, and he was just as eager, and Dennis was already burning up.

He pulled Mac’s hips flush against his own, rocked his pelvis forward for some much needed friction and Mac groaned, enthusiastically rocking right back. They were both really hard, wound up from all their previous tension. Dennis knew Mac had been pining for a while, had caught his friend’s eyes lingering on him too long at times, had likely fantasized about touching Dennis’ godlike physique on many nights. Dennis had thought about Mac sometimes, too, letting go of all his tough-guy pretenses and begging for Dennis to let him come.

Mac slid his hands down Dennis’ neck and his back, grabbed his ass and kept him grounded as he thrust his erection hard against Dennis’, whimpering and needy. Dennis needed more too, frustrated at the layer of clothes separating them. He stilled Mac’s hips with his hands, smiled at the soft, confused sound Mac whispered against his mouth.

Dennis sunk down to his knees, keeping his gaze locked on Mac’s as he deftly popped his jean’s open.

“Oh god, Dennis…” Mac breathed in anticipation, running a quivering hand through his friend’s hair as Dennis pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers. His hard cock jutted forward, the tip already wet with precum. Dennis ran his tongue along his lips, getting them nice and slick just for Mac, felt heady as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. Mac whimpered and twitched in his hand, eyes glued to Dennis’ lips. Dennis wanted to tease him a little longer, push Mac until he started begging, but he was too turned on to wait for delayed gratification.

He opened his mouth and licked at Mac’s slit, lapping up his precum and moaning softly at the taste.

“Ah, fuck,” Mac hissed, hips twitching and Dennis opened his lips wider, stuck his tongue out a bit father so Mac could rub the head of his cock against his taste buds. Mac swore again, reverent, as he tightened his grip in Dennis’ hair and rocked forward a little deeper. Mac’s eyes slipped shut as he shallowly fucked his roommate’s mouth, and Dennis closed his eyes too, dropped one of his hands from Mac’s hips so he could palm at his aching dick.

Dennis sealed his lips over the head without warning, sucking softly as Mac groaned, shocked. Dennis swirled his tongue against the leaking tip, slowly starting to pump his shaft with his hand. He mostly stilled Mac’s eager hips with his other hand, taking control of the pace, bobbing his head just enough to create some friction for Mac’s pulsing cock. He sucked lightly, applying just the right amount of pressure, swallowing down all of the precum that flooded his mouth. Mac was steadily falling apart, moaning quietly every time Dennis tongued at his slit. Dennis caught his gaze when Mac opened his eyes again, his lids heavy with lust as he stroked himself through his pants.

“Dennis, that’s so fucking hot, holy shit,” Mac breathed, shaking, nearly incoherent from the pleasure. “I— I’m gonna fuckin’ nut if you keep—” 

Dennis gave once last good suck before pulling his mouth away, moving his hand to briefly squeeze Mac’s tight balls. Mac groaned lowly, thrusting his hips forward without thought, slick cock bobbing in the air. Dennis bit his lip, couldn’t resist wrapping his hand around Mac’s erection one more time and fisting him good once, twice, until Mac cried out, tensing, right on the edge—

Dennis pulled away altogether, finding way too much pleasure in Mac’s broken little noise at the denial of his orgasm. When Dennis stood he swayed a little, light headed, but Mac just pulled him close and kissed him hard and dirty. Dennis shuddered, sighing into Mac’s mouth as they sucked at each other’s tongues and lips sloppily. Mac got his hand in between them and shoved it down the front of Dennis’ pants, grinding his palm against Dennis’ leaking cock.

Dennis groaned, bucking against the touch, and decided they’d had enough foreplay. He pulled back from Mac’s lips, instead trailing his mouth along his friend’s beard before saying,

“Let’s take this to my room.” Mac nodded, pulling away to strip his clothes off. Dennis quickly followed suit, and they were both breathing a little unevenly at the prospect of fucking each other stupid. He kissed his friend again and steered them towards his room, and Mac couldn’t stop touching him as they clumsily moved, running his hands up his stomach and pecs and across his shoulders.

“My room, dude,” Mac said against his lips when they made it to the hallway, and Dennis wanted to protest, wanted them to fuck in his bed so he could film it. But he figured that’s exactly why Mac wanted to do it elsewhere, so he just went with him, let Mac pull him into his room and push him down onto his bed.

Mac just stood for a second and stared at the sight of Dennis lying naked on his bed, just as hard and wanting as he was. Mac tugged at his cock a few times, aching, before he joined Dennis on the bed. Mac leaned over him, kissing Dennis’ lips hungrily and stroking his friend’s cock until Dennis groaned and gently stilled his wrist.

“You’re driving me insane, babe,” Dennis whispered when Mac gave him some room. 

“Same,” Mac said, grinding his cock against Dennis’ thigh. “Ah…” he groaned, his hips snapping forward, “I wanna fuck you, Dennis.”

“Mmm, oh yeah?” Dennis asked, playful, but his smile disappeared as soon as Mac took both of their cocks in his hand and stroked them together. “Fucking hell, Mac,” he gasped, rolling his hips and chasing the pleasure, tilting his head when Mac lipped at his neck. Mac jogged them together in his fist until he couldn’t stand it anymore, and he pulled away to lean over and rummage around in his nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of lube and then a condom when Dennis insisted.

“You ever done this before?” Mac asked, a little out of breath as he slicked up his fingers. Dennis nodded impatiently, not bothering to mention that it had been a couple of years since he’d had a dick in his ass. His balls were tight and aching and he wanted to come so badly, and he told Mac to hurry up when he settled over him. Mac chuckled, hovering over Dennis and sucking at his mouth and jaw and neck as he opened him up with his fingers. 

Mac had obviously done this before, patiently adding more fingers when he felt Dennis was ready, stretching him open so expertly that soon Dennis’ toes were curling. When Mac was up to three fingers he began finger-fucking him earnestly, rubbing his fingertips against Dennis’ prostate with every stroke. Dennis whimpered, muscles tensing up, and he rocked down against Mac’s hand, head swimming.

“Oh, you like that?” Mac whispered against his clavicle, teasing, sucking a mark into Dennis’ skin without thought. Dennis nearly growled, desperate to come at this point, and he knew exactly how to get Mac to stop fucking around.

“I really like it, baby,” Dennis breathed, pulling Mac’s head up from his chest so that he could kiss him deeply but briefly. He looked into Mac’s eyes when they separated, struggling to keep his vision focused as Mac continued to fuck him with his fingers. “But I want you to fuck me with your cock, now,” he whispered, delighting in Mac’s strangled groan at the confession. “I want you to give it to me good, baby boy.”

“Yes,” was all Mac could say, shaky, as he pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on. He settled in between Dennis’ legs, fitting his hands underneath his thighs and pressing until Dennis legs were spread wide and his knees were drawn up to his waist. Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac’s shoulders, letting his eyes slip close as Mac pressed the tip of his dick against his hole. “I’m gonna fuck you senseless, Dennis, gonna make you come so hard,” he promised, voice pitched high with his arousal, and he pushed inside with short, small thrusts. 

Shit. Holy fucking shit Dennis could not believe how good Mac was making this for him. He moved slowly and sensually but pressed deeper with each roll of his hips, holding tightly onto the back of Dennis’ thighs and keeping him still. Dennis moaned openly, getting off on the sweet stretch of Mac’s thick cock filling him up.

“Ahhh fuck, yeah, Dennis….” Mac groaned, hair sticking wetly to his forehead and eyelashes shining with either tears or sweat. He was just as unrestrained as he was that night he was wasted, soft little pleased sounds falling from his lips with almost every breath. Dennis couldn’t help but whimper or groan every time Mac hit his sweet spot expertly, and he wanted to fist his cock and come so badly but he kept his hands on Mac’s body instead. He slid his fingers over Mac’s ribs, squeezed his biceps, rubbed his thumb over Mac’s lips. Mac smiled dangerously, and he opened his mouth and sucked on Dennis’ thumb, biting gently just as he bottomed out completely. 

“Mac, Jesus Christ,” Dennis exhaled, shaky and a little overwhelmed. He slid his arms loosely around his friend’s neck again, pulled him closer and let him fuck into his body increasingly faster. Mac groaned, hips stuttering.

“Shit, that’s right, Dennis, fucking take it,” he breathed, amazed, “you love my cock, don’t you? You love the way I fuck you so good, don’t you? Say it.” Holy fuck Dennis was going to blow his load without even touching his dick.

“Mac… god…” Dennis breathlessly sobbed, running his fingers through his own hair now. “I’m gonna fucking come.” Mac slid his hands up to the back of Dennis’ knees, bending him further still so that Mac was pressed even closer, could fuck into Dennis’ hole even better.

“You fucking slut,” Mac hissed, rolling his hips slowly but deeply, forcing broken little moans from Dennis’ lips. Dennis was burning up, god he was going insane. Mac was panting hard, obviously at his limit too but he seemed to want to draw out their pleasure, to keep fucking Dennis as long as he possibly could. Dennis loved it, loved the hazy heat fogging up his brain and he loved Mac’s hard cock in his ass, loved that Mac was dicking him so expertly. Every thrust pushed him higher, made his cock leak so much precum that his stomach was slick with it.

“Mac, babe,” Dennis sighed out, sliding his hands up, over Mac’s jaw and perfect cheekbones, into his hair. Mac’s eyes locked with his, smoldering, and Dennis was delirious, desperate. “Feels so good,” he slurred, drunk on their peaking pleasure, and Mac nodded, struggling to keep his eyes focused on Dennis’. He bit his lip, snapped his hips forward now against Dennis’ ass as he chased the edge, and Dennis couldn’t stop himself, lost in his passion. He touched his cock, stroked himself hard and breathed out, “I love you.”

Mac gasped, fingernails biting sharply into Dennis thighs as he lost his composure and pounded fast and deep into Dennis’ hole, sobbing with his release. Dennis groaned as Mac’s cock pulsed inside of him, couldn’t feel his fucking legs as Mac jackhammered against his sweet spot and milked himself inside of Dennis’ hole. Dennis thumbed hard at his slit and felt his orgasm finally overtake him too, whimpering brokenly as his cock pulsed and he came all over his stomach. He stroked himself through it, moaning softly, mind blank as Mac continued to rut against him until both of their dicks were soft.

Mac pulled out, panting hard, and collapsed on his back beside Dennis. Dennis struggled to catch his breath too, his whole body shaking but especially his legs as he tentatively straightened them out. They both breathed hard and stared up at the ceiling, their minds tingling pleasantly from the afterglow.

“Wow,” Dennis finally said, boneless. Mac hummed in agreement, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the bin beside his bed. “I can’t feel my goddamn legs,” Dennis mumbled, dazed. Mac chuckled, and when Dennis glanced at him he was grinning warmly and his eyes were softer than usual. He looked sated, but there was something more to his expression and Dennis feared that he knew what it was. Dennis knew Mac better than Mac knew himself. Dennis quickly turned onto his side, facing away from Mac before he could see the apprehension in his face.

They were both sweaty and Dennis was covered in his own come but he didn’t complain when Mac pressed up behind him. Mac threw a sheet over their cooling bodies and snuggled into Dennis’ back, throwing an arm across Dennis’ waist. Dennis tried to calm the racing of his mind, didn’t want to ruin this moment as Mac tangled their legs together. 

Mac sighed against the nape of his neck, content, and Dennis felt his chest tighten. He laced his fingers with Mac’s against his waist, brought his hand up to kiss it softly. Mac mumbled something sweet against his skin, and Dennis shut his heavy eyelids. Tonight, they could sleep like lovers.

 

 

Dennis awoke first the next morning. He blearily opened his eyes, groaned softly at the dull aching in his ass, and decided that he really needed a shower. Mac was still wrapped around him, snoring softly against his hair, and Dennis quietly and gently extracted himself as to not wake him. He hobbled towards the bathroom, turned the shower on and stepped in once the water was steaming hot.

He scrubbed at his body, felt the whispers of Mac’s touch on his neck and thighs. Last night had been great; Mac had completely blown him away, had given him the best orgasm he’d experienced in probably years. Dennis felt his cock twitch at the memory of Mac’s debauched noises and heated touches, but he ignored his arousal for once. Now was not the time.

He thought back to their conversation yesterday, tried to remember exactly what Mac had said before he’d given into Dennis’ advances. He’d said they wanted different things, even though he was apparently cool now with fucking dudes after being in the closet for years. He’d pleaded for Dennis to not push his boundaries, and yet Mac hadn’t seemed to be able to push him away. He had definitely wanted Dennis, as Dennis had assumed for a while, but he had been so resistant to finally giving into his desire. Dennis remembered the look in his eyes last night, after Dennis had said ‘I love you.’

He stepped out of the shower, feeling a bit disconnected from reality as the weight of his impulsive actions bore down on his chest. Mac was in love with him. Dennis would never be able to reciprocate, simply lacking the capacity to feel so strongly about anyone besides himself.

20 years of laughing and scheming, of supporting each other during hard times, of standing together against the outsiders who wouldn’t understand. 20 years of the closest friendship Dennis had ever known. Was it all wasted? Could they go back to the way things were before last night?

Yes. No.

Dennis heard a sound, looked over and saw that Mac was standing in the open doorway in his pajama bottoms. Dennis must have forgotten to close the door and figured that he must look very strange standing naked and dripping in the middle of their bathroom.

“Mac,” he said, quiet like a secret, struggling to figure out what to say. He wanted to hide his face like he had last night, not let his friend see what his eyes might give away.

“Yeah,” Mac said, and it wasn’t a question. It was an understanding, a resignation. He held Dennis’ gaze for a moment longer before coming to the conclusion that there was nothing else to say. Mac turned and walked away, walked out of the apartment and left everything behind because he owned nothing there. Dennis stood still for a while longer, staring at the empty space in the doorway, realizing that sometimes Mac knew Dennis better than Dennis knew himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have given this a happy ending but I crave macdennis angst. Also, there's not enough IASIP fics here people!! We need more stories! I haven't written fanfiction in forever but had to contribute in some way to this wonderful fandom. I plan on writing more and I hope you guys will too! Please! Anyway, kudos and comments are very appreciated and encouraging :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
